1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices, and more particularly, to a dual media storage device using a direct data file storage interface.
2. Background
Conventional computer systems typically include several functional components. These components may include a central processing unit (CPU), main memory, input/output (“I/O”) devices, and mass storage. In conventional systems, the main memory is coupled to the CPU via a system bus or a local memory bus. The main memory is used to provide the CPU access to data and/or program information that is stored in main memory at execution time. Typically, the main memory is composed of random access memory (RAM) circuits. A computer system with the CPU and main memory is often referred to as a host system.
Mass storage is typically used to retain data. Generally, a program stored in mass storage is copied to main memory before being executed by the CPU. Common mass storage devices include floppy disks, hard disks, optical disks and tape drives.
Additionally, flash memory may be used to provide non-volatile storage. A host system interfaces with flash memory (also referred to as “flash device”, “flash” or “flash card” interchangeably throughout this specification) via an interface. Flash memory typically includes non-volatile memory cell arrays for storing information.
Flash memory systems are most commonly provided in the form of a memory card or flash drive that is removably connected with a variety of hosts such as a personal computer, a camera or the like, but may also be embedded within such host systems.
A flash memory controller typically controls the operations of a memory array. The memory controller includes a microprocessor, some non-volatile read only memory (“ROM”), a volatile random-access memory (“RAM”) and one or more special circuits, for example, an error correction-code circuit (“ECC”) that calculates ECC from data as it passes through the memory controller.
In an early generation of commercial flash memory systems, a rectangular array of memory cells were divided into a large number of groups of cells that each stored the amount of data of a standard disk drive sector, namely 512 bytes. An additional amount of data, such as 16 bytes, are also usually included in each group to store an error correction code (ECC) and possibly other overhead data relating to the user data and/or to the memory cell group in which it is stored. The memory cells in each such group are the minimum number of memory cells that are erasable together. That is, the erase unit is effectively the number of memory cells that store one data sector and any overhead data that is included. Examples of this type of memory system are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,987 and 6,426,893. It is a characteristic of flash memory that the memory cells need to be erased prior to re-programming them with data.
In conventional systems, a host maintains a file system and allocates file data to logical clusters, where the cluster size is typically fixed. A flash device is divided into plural logical sectors and the host allocates space within the clusters comprising of a plurality of logical sectors. A cluster is a sub-division of logical addresses and a cluster map is designated as a file allocation table (“FAT”). The FAT is normally stored on the storage device itself.
In conventional systems, when writing data to the memory, the host typically assigns unique logical addresses to sectors, clusters or other units of data within a continuous virtual address space of the memory system. Like a disk operating system (DOS), the host writes data to, and reads data from, addresses within the logical address space of the memory system. A controller within the memory system translates logical addresses received from the host into physical addresses within the memory array, where the data are actually stored, and then keeps track of these address translations. The data storage capacity of the memory system is at least as large as the amount of data that is addressable over the entire logical address space defined for the memory system.
The inventor has previously explored the concept of merging separate devices (i.e. mass storage and flash memory) into a single mass storage system, as disclosed in the aforementioned co-pending patent applications. These integrated devices operate where a logical interface is used to transfer data between the host and the merged storage systems.
Other file storage systems (or formats) are now being developed so that a host does not have to perform file to logical address mapping.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that allows a host system to efficiently read/write data to/from a flash memory system that uses a non-traditional file storage format and a mass storage device that is still based on conventional logical address space/format using a logical interface.